


Team Training

by Lukenthius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger Management, BDSM, Bigender Character, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, IVF, Iron Man Suit Kink, Iron Man Theme Lingerie, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Pregnancy, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: In the wake of Ultron, Tony was sick of all the blame and accusations coming his way.It was about time his team stopped believing those lies and actually started trusting him for once.Maybe he had to take matters into his own hands, and maybe he took it a little far. But can you blame him?Stevie just looks so good submitting to his will like that.





	Team Training

It had been three weeks since the battle with Ultron.

Tony was still the only avenger to be working on relief efforts.

Tony was the only avenger to read the list of dead.

Tony was the only avenger to believe that Ultron wasn’t entirely Tony’s fault, despite the investigation proving he wasn’t at fault for the homicidal bot’s existence.

Somehow, they had gone from being great friends, almost a family, to Tony being surrounded by spite and hatred. Well, he’d had enough. He wouldn’t let his little family be torn apart by something that wasn’t even his fault. Thankfully he had a plan.

Or, technically, Hydra has a plan, Tony stole it, modified it a bit and is now going to use it for his own purposes.

Right on cue, Steve appeared at the door and entered his access code, the door sliding open and admitting him entrance. This was something they had all insisted on, that Tony couldn’t lock any of them out. Tony had wiggled them down to still being able to lock the door if one of them was in the lab with him.

“Hey Tony. What are you working on?”

Tony almost rolled his eyes at how casual Steve was trying to sound and failing. “New design for a communicator that can’t be hacked and is immune to an EMP.” He gestured to the screen in front of him, ignoring Steve picking up the tablet he’d left on that table over there, right where Steve would see it and be curious. He watched from the corner of his eye as Steve turned on the screen and looked at the swirling colours, twirling into a spiral and pulling him down.

“What’s this?” Steve asked, still staring at the screen.

“Hmm?” Tony turned his head.

“This.” Steve’s voice had smoothed out a little and his gaze seemed a touch far away.

“Ah, come here and I’ll show you.” Tony moved over to the couch and settled down. Steve followed, never taking his eyes off the screen, his movements becoming looser with each passing second. “I’ve been studying different forms of therapy and how they can aid in people recovering from PTSD, which you might know better as shell shock.”

“That sounds good.” Steve’s voice was quiet and breathy now.

Tony gently placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders and began rubbing and massaging them. “It is good, isn’t it? Relax. Everything is alright. You have nothing to worry about.” Steve was now leaning heavily into him, eyes drooping, arms dropping down slightly and gaze still stuck on the screen. “Just relax. Your mind is calm. All of your worries are floating away.” Steve was putty in his hands. “Five, your body is feeling heavy and relaxed. Four, your eyes are getting heavy, you’re so relaxed and calm. Three, your heart is slowing, slowing down, into a slow steady rhythm of sleep. Two, your mind is floating in a sea of calm and relaxation. All your thoughts are floating away. One, your eyes are closing, your body is dropping into a deep sleep. Zero. You are totally relaxed and calm. This is the most relaxed you have ever felt. You feel so good.”

Steve’s body gave one final shudder and went limp against him.

“Can you hear me, Stevie?” Tony deliberately used the old nickname Barnes had given him when they were kids.

“Yeah…” Steve sighed.

“How do you feel?”

“Good… relaxed… calm…”

“Very good, Stevie. You are relaxed and calm. Being relaxed and calm makes you feel good.” Tony made a gesture and Friday locked the workshop door and blacked out the windows. If anyone asked, she would tell them that Captain Rogers and Dr Stark are engaged in something private and do not wish to be disturbed. “The better you feel, the deeper you’ll go and the deeper you go, the better you’ll feel. You want to feel even better than you do now. The deeper you go the better you’ll feel and the better you feel the deeper you’ll go.”

Steve sighed heavily as he gave himself completely to Tony’s control. Tony lay Steve back against the sofa and sat on the table in front of him. He took the captains’ hands in his own and began massaging them, working them in his grip and feeling yet more tension bleed from Steve’s body.

“As you fall into further relaxation all thoughts float out of your head, all that exists is my voice. My voice brings you pleasure, bringing you down, down into this calm and relaxed feeling. You will listen only to voice; my words are the only thing that matter as they bring you deep calm.”

Steve sighed again.

“My voice makes you feel so good. You trust my voice. I would never lie to you. I speak only the truth. Every word I speak is true.”

“Yes… s’true. S’true. Never lie to me.”

“Yes Stevie, I would never lie to you. I speak only the truth. You will believe every word I say.”

“Yes. Believe you. S’true.”

“Good Stevie. Very good. You feel so good right now. My voice made you feel that good. So do my hands. Feel my hands on yours, Stevie. They are so calming and relaxing. Whenever I touch your hands with mine it will calm and relax you. This is soothing and calming. You feel more relaxed the longer I touch you.”

Steve moaned quietly. And nodded sleepily. Tony kept that up for a full five minutes, marked by the clock on the wall behind the couch. Just repeating over and over that Steve felt calm and relaxed whenever Tony touched his hands.

“That’s good Stevie. How do you feel?”

Steve simply moaned quietly, too blissed out to form words. Tony grinned.

“I speak only the truth, Stevie. Every word I say is true. I make you feel good. I would never lie to you.”

Steve sighed; a tiny hum barely audible.

This next part was harder.

“I was not to blame for Ultron’s existence. Ultron already existed inside the sceptre. Hydra was researching him. He didn’t have a name. Ultron already existed inside the sceptre. When Bruce and I were studying the sceptre, it was studying us back. We couldn’t know. No one knows enough about alien technology. We took every precaution we could think to take. There was nothing we could have done. Ultron took over my research project and stole its name, Ultron. Ultron was not my fault. You don’t blame me for Ultron existing. You don’t blame me for anything Ultron did.”

He continued to rub at Steve’s hands the entire time, stopping after every sentence to repeat the mantra that he would never lie to Steve, he only speaks the truth, his voice brings Steve a calm pleasure, his hands rubbing Steve's make him relaxed.

Steve nodded and Tony repeated it all five times, watching it sink in as Steve's mind accepted the truth in his words.

Finally, Tony moved on to the final stage. “You feel so good and relaxed. You’ve never felt this good and relaxed before. You want to feel this again. Only I can make you feel this good and relaxed. The longer you go without this the more stressed and tense you’ll feel until you come back to me and ask me to do this again.”

Steve let out another almost silent hum, so lost the feeling he was barely able to respond.

“When you wake up, you will remember how calm and relaxed and good you felt but you will remember none of this, you will still believe the words I’ve told you. These memories only exist in the trance. When you wake up you will remember that you believed the results of the investigation as soon as you heard them. You knew I could not be responsible for Ultron. You have only been agreeing with the other’s out loud. Inside you believe I am not to blame. From now on you will avoid mentioning Ultron at all. You know it upsets Clint.”

Steve hummed again.

“You are coming up, out of the darkness. You can feel your body more. You are still so relaxed but you are more awake now. Your body is still so heavy but you can now open your eyes.”

Steve moaned and nodded.

“Look at me, Stevie.”

Steve’s foggy blue eyes slowly slid open and he gazed straight into Tony’s eyes. Tony smiled gently at him.

“Good boy Stevie. Now, tell me what you’re going to do.”

“Will remember feels so good. Relaxed. Calm. Want more. Again. Come back. Feels bad if I don’t for too long. Won’t remember this. Remember I believed you. Not your fault. Try not to talk about Ultron.”

“Very good. Good boy Stevie.” Tony rubbed a little harder at Steve’s hands, really working the knots out. “Your body feels loose and relaxed. You feel so good, but it’s time to wake up now. You are rising out of the dark. I will count to five and when I click my fingers, you will wake up, ready?”

Steve moaned in disappointment but nodded.

“One, two, three, four, five.” He brought his right hand away from Steve’s for a second to click his fingers and make the gesture so Friday lifted the blackout and unlocked the door but immediately grabbed Steve’s hand again, rubbing his thumb across the backs.

Steve blinked slowly, his eyes focusing on Tony properly now. “Tony?”

“Hey Steve. Back with me now?”

Steve nodded slowly. “Where did I go?”

Tony laughed sweetly, “You almost fell asleep on me. I was showing you my latest studies in relaxation and how it can aid PTSD and I guess it works. How do you feel?”

Steve blinked slowly, “Good. Relaxed. I feel good.”

Tony grinned happily, “That’s great, Steve. I’m glad I could help you.”

Steve nodded slowly, eyes scanning Tony’s face for something. He must find it because he nodded again. “Tony? I just wanted to say I’m sorry. For how the team and I have been treating you. I know Ultron wasn’t your fault and I shouldn’t just be letting the other’s rip into you about it. I know you’d never do anything like that if our roles were reversed. I know you didn’t make Ultron yourself and I know that investigation cleared you too. I’ll try and make things a bit easier for you from now on.”

At the first mention of Ultron’s name, Tony froze in shock. Steve was supposed to avoid the topic, but as the apology rolled out Tony felt a grin slide across his face, which he carefully controlled into the shape he wanted, that he knew would get a good reaction from Steve. He knew his smile read as ‘oh-my-god-he’s-being-nice-to-me-I’m-so-relieved-he-believes-me-all-I-want-is-him-to-care-about-me-so-happy-I-feel-loved’ It was a smile he’d used against many people over the years.

His eyes teared up slightly. “Thank you, Steve.” His voice was thick and heavy. “That means a lot.”

Steve smiled back and stood up. “I’ll leave you to your work. Don’t forget to eat today, alright?”

Tony nodded. “Sure thing Cap.” He waited until the door had closed behind Steve and the man had disappeared into the elevator before he slowly pushed himself to his feet, he groaned and went cross-eyed for a moment, having to hold still for almost two minutes before he got himself back under control. He slowly, torturously, made his way into the lab bathroom and shoved his jeans down, grateful he’d decided against a belt today. He shoved the tight thong he was wearing down and his cock sprang free from where it had been held trapped between his cheeks. He squatted down and his balls popped back out of their tuck and he moaned, fisting his length and rubbing. It only took two strokes before he was coming hard into the condom that he’d put on in preparation of Steve coming down.

He hadn’t wanted Steve to see how aroused he was when he woke the man up and he didn’t want there to be a wet patch either on his jeans or on the table he was sat on. He could make sure Steve never noticed from now on, but he had to see how he took to hypnosis first, and just thinking about it had gotten him so hard and wet as he set this all up, he knew he’d be in exactly this position now.

He sat fully in the ground panting heavily for a few minutes before sliding the cold sticky condom off and fisting his cock again. He got off three more times, once in the shower, before he felt like he could get back to work.

That man was going to be his one day.

Tony would make sure of it.

.oOo.

Steve came back again four days later and Tony brought him down much faster that time. Each time they did this Steve would respond more and more to Tony until eventually Tony could get him down with something as simple and a single command word, clapping his hands twice or something like that.

This time it only took Steve five minutes to be in the deepest part of the trance so Tony reinforce his commands before bringing Steve up to add compulsions.

At first, he’d thought this whole thing was complicated, with different levels and what he can and can’t do in each one but after a while, it made more sense.

It was simple really. In a light hypnotic trance Tony could make suggestions that Steve’s mind would think were his thoughts, but whether he followed those suggestions was his own choice. Tony could make that choice easier by making it seem like a great thing to do, amplifying all of Steve’s positive feelings towards the choice, but as a suggestion, he couldn’t force Steve to do it.

Deeper in the trance and Tony could add compulsions. Steve would feel compelled to obey, but again, if his nature was too strongly against it, he would fight the compulsion and could get rid of it completely.

At the deepest part of the trance, Tony could make Steve believe whatever he wanted. Anything Tony told him here was the truth this was the easiest place to control Steve from, but Tony didn’t want to remake who Steve was entirely, just… a few little modifications. So, for now, Tony only brought Steve down here at the beginning of the session. He first, reinforced that Steve felt so relaxed like this, only Tony could make him feel this calm and relaxed, and the longer he went without it the more stressed he felt until he came down to ask to do this again.

He then reinforced that his voice spoke only the truth. His touch on Steve’s hands was relaxing and calming. He felt comfort from Tony touching his hands.

Once all of his commands had been reinforced, he brought Steve up into the middle trance. “You feel so good like this Stevie. It’s so relaxing and peaceful. You should recommend the rest of the team try it. It’s a great trust exercise. It will tell me they still trust me after what’s happened and it will help them trust me more. It will also help them relax more and Clint had been so stressed and tense. He needs to relax. You should recommend the team try this.”

Steve nodded sleepily, a dopy smile across his face. “Feels so good. Yeah. Them too… feels good.”

Tony felt his cock harden in his jeans. He’d not tucked it away this time as he knew he could make Steve not notice it when he woke up.

“You care about your team and you want everyone to be happy and healthy.”

“Yes. I do.”

“You want to repay me for helping you relax so much.”

“Mhhmmm. So good. Thank you.”

“From now on, every day when we are both in the compound at lunchtime, after you have your lunch, you are going to make me a cheese sandwich. You will cut it twice downwards into three slices, and then twice across, making nine little squares. They are small enough that I can pick them up one-handed and eat them easily without stopping my work. You will put some blueberries in the little fruit bowels in the cupboard that Clint was ranting about this morning.”

Stupid rich people and all their stupid unnecessary stuff. Why did you need bowels this tiny? It’s too small for a cup but too big for an egg cup.

Tony just rolled his eyes and finished getting his coffee and left.

“You will make me a cup of coffee, with a dash of real cream and a spoon of sugar and you will bring it down to me. You will tell me to eat, and explain you just want to take care of me like you do the rest of the team. I can’t help it if my brain gets stuck on science and I forget to eat, so you’ll make sure I do.”

Steve nodded. “Yes. Care about you. Want you to eat. Be healthy. Cheese sandwich and blueberries. S’good.”

Tony nodded. “It is good. Cheese isn’t messy like jam, jelly or peanut butter, so I won’t make a mess. And cheese has lots of calcium and protein so it’s healthy too. And unlike meats, it won’t matter if it gets warm. I love cheese.”

“Yes. Cheese’s good. Cheese sandwich.”

“You are going to look up the nutritional value of different types of food and find which ones have the highest nutritional value per 100 grams and you’re going to try and fit more of them into your diet unless you don’t like them. The super serum takes a lot of energy and you need to give it lots of fuel.”

“Yes. Always hungry. Eat so much.”

Tony gently stroked Steve’s hands. “I know, Stevie. You have to eat so much food. But if you research nutritional values you can find what foods are better for you so your body gets what it needs with less food, so you won’t be hungry so much anymore.”

Steve smiled gently. “Yes. Nutritional values. Research. Better foods.”

Tony nodded and soothed the man for a few moments, just marvelling in how open and trusting Steve was. How pliant and receptive he was to Tony’s commands. He had to bite the tip of his tongue when his cock throbbed pleasantly in his pants. After reinforcing the compulsions, making them harder for Steve to ignore he eventually brought the man back up, making sure he wouldn’t notice Tony’s state of arousal.

Steve grinned sleeping up at him. “Hey Tony. M’back.”

“Hey. Welcome back, Steve. How do you feel?”

“Mmmm. So good. You’re really good at this. Thanks for indulging me.”

Tony smiled and rubbed his thumbs across Steve’s hands. “You’re my friend, Cap. I always want to help you, you know that.”

Steve hummed quietly, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Tony stroking his hands. Eventually Tony had to pull himself away because Steve was starting to slip back under. He laughed pleasantly, knowing Steve had always liked it when Tony is happy and relaxed enough to laugh around them. “Come on, big guns. Don’t go back to sleep on me.”

Steve sleepily opened his eyes and hummed at Tony who simply laughed again. He tried to stand up but his legs were jelly and weak and he flopped back down.

Tony laughed again, genuinely this time. Sleepy Steve was so adorable. “Don’t worry. You can stay there until you wake back up properly.” He willed his erection down by thinking of Fury wearing a bight pink tutu that had a gap open at the front through with the man’s cock was on open display.

Well, bye-bye boner. You will be missed. I will see you tonight.

Steve laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry. Just so relaxed right now.”

Tony grinned. “That’s the point of relaxation therapy.”

Steve nodded slowly. “Hey, would you be open to doing this for the rest of the team? Clint especially needs it I think.”

Tony tilted his head. “I don’t know. I don’t think Clint trusts me enough to do something like this. But if he wanted to then yeah. I’d be happy to help the team out.”

Steve grinned beautifully and thanked him. They made idle chitchat for another hour before Tony had to get back to work and Steve went off to make a late afternoon snack as he’d missed his mid-afternoon snack.

.oOo.

Sam was the first to ask. Later that same day and had come down. He went down just as easily as Steve had and Tony was able to work on one of the man’s issues as well as Ultron. Sam now believed in him, and the results of the investigation, but like Steve was wary of setting Clint off. It was worse since the archer blamed Tony for Wanda being denied entry into the states and a place on the team.

Not Tony’s fault a hacker from Italy had sent the UN all of Wanda’s files, including that she and her brother had volunteered for Hydra when they were 18, that Novi Grad was basically a Hydra city, as all the residents knew who they were but ignored them as Hydra protected them from Sokovia’s civil war, as their city was right in the middle of the country and was in the most danger.

They were given numerous videos of Maximoff torturing people as she learned how to control her powers.

She was also caught on camera several times after a ‘training exercise’ rolling her eyes and saying ‘yes, hail Hydra, all that’.

Tony surely hadn’t sent all of those files to the hacker and tell them what to do with them when they were decrypted.

That wasn’t sarcasm by the way, he genuinely didn’t do it.

Maria Hill did. She didn’t want another project paperclip and could see that Cap wanted to let her onto the team and had taken matters into her own hands.

After Sam firmly believed that Tony was not to blame for Ultron Tony brought him up to the middle zone and told him he wouldn’t remember what they’d talked about it the quiet place.

He then made Sam tell him something that makes him angry and something that makes him sad. That was how Tony learned about Riley’s death. He’d been told the falcon project had been declared a failure six months before Riley was shot down, so he would have to do some more research into this.

Tony was easily able to guide the man through getting rid of his survivor’s guilt and giving him a small tool to help start easing the grief. “Every time you think about Riley’s death, you’ll remember something good the two of you did together when you weren’t running a mission. You will remember all the good feelings you had for him and it will soften the grief.”

The grief wouldn’t go away but it would be overshadowed by the warm, happy feelings. It would affect him less and he could start to move past it.

He then brought Sam out of the trance, letting him remember their talk about Riley.

Sam glared at him. “What the hell, man? You can’t play with me like that.”

Tony smiled gently. “Easy. It’s not what you think. I’m not making you stop grieving for him, or not caring about him anymore. All I’ve done is make it so that grief isn’t quite so loud and all-consuming anymore. It’s quieter and all the good times are brought to the front, make it easier. Give it a few months and thinking about him won’t make you feel like you’ve been stabbed in the heart. You’ll always miss him. You cared about him so much. But he wouldn’t want you wasting away your life and forgetting all the good times you two had.”

Sam took a deep breath and sighed heavily, eventually pulling his hands out of Tony’s grasp and he stood up. “Whatever, man.” He left the room but Tony knew he’d be back. It might take longer than Steve did since the compulsion wasn’t as strong, but he’d be back and Tony would continue to work him. He’d build up that trust until the man trusted him as much as he trusts Steve.

One down.

Rhodey was second, coming to Tony’s room that night. He was so easy to put under as he already trusted Tony so much. There wasn’t anything about his Honeybear that he could think to change right now so he just helped Rhodes get through a couple of small issues and left the man sleeping in his bed while he went for a snack in the kitchen. Rhodey woke up late the next morning feeling better than he ever had and grinned at Tony and patted his shoulder when he came in for breakfast, Tony just putting his dishes in the dishwasher.

Natasha was next, following Tony down after breakfast. It took Tony nearly four times as long to get her down so he spent half an hour reinforcing her, keeping her down and making her relaxed and calm and pliant. Making sure she would go down easier the next time. He spent an hour on her hands, to the point where he was sure if he’d done that to Steve the man would instantly fall into the deepest trance as soon as Tony touched him. For Natasha, naturally untrusting, it would only mean it took less than ten minutes to get her down.

He spent twice as long reinforcing that he was not to blame for Ultron as he had with Steve and Sam. He then kept her down in a deep trance while she told him why she didn’t trust him.

He made sure she knew that her first impression of him was wrong. He was dying. His brain wasn’t getting enough oxygen so he wasn’t thinking clearly. He was suffering mild brain damage. His actions were unreasonable and if he’d been in his right mind, he wouldn’t have done them. He was flirting with her to upset Pepper. He’d never seriously flirted with her while she was his assistant, so if he gets a new one to replace her now that she was CEO and started flirting and seducing the new assistant maybe Pepper would hate him and not be sad when he died.

Her first impression of him was wrong. Everything she’d learned about him while undercover was wrong. He wasn’t really like that, as she now knew. They’d been living together for a while now. He and Pepper had broken up after Loki, so he’d been single for two years now and hadn’t started sleeping around. He was drinking responsibly. He took The Avengers seriously.

After the fall of SHIELD, he’d hidden away because he was trying to protect the undercover SHIELD agents and was flying all over the globe extracting them and their families and getting them all to safety. Natasha felt guilty about putting them in danger. It wasn’t her intention. She just wanted to take down Hydra but their plan was terrible and put innocent lives in danger. She wasn’t thinking.

And even though Tony was CTO and Head of R&D at SI he still put so much work into the Avengers. He’d more than proven her assessment wrong. She wasn’t used to being wrong and that upset her but she would try to get to know the real Tony, rather than clinging to the Assessment and trying to believe that she could never be wrong. It was okay to make a mistake here. This was her family. They wouldn’t punish her for something like this.

When Natasha finally left his workshop, Tony was exhausted. She had so many issues it was hard to keep up with them all but Tony knew that given enough time, he’d have her exactly the way he wanted her.

Barton held out for longest, coming down after Steve had left the next day, dropping off Tony’s lunch. Thankfully Tony had worked Steve down that morning, simply reinforcing his current commands working through one thing Steve didn’t like about Tony, making it a non-issue now.

Tony was expecting it to take as long as Natasha, if not longer, but as soon as Barton saw the screen on the tablet, he hit the ground _Hard_. Tony was shocked but made use of this gift. If Barton was hypersensitive to hypnosis than all the better for him.

After the Ultron mess was dealt with, Tony now knew all of his team didn’t blame him for Ultron. With Thor still off-world and Bruce who knows where Tony couldn’t do anything about them. Besides, he didn’t know if he even could hypnotise a god or the hulk.

He worked with Barton for several more hours, making sure the idiot knew Tony was not to blame for Wanda not being allowed into the states. He was not to blame for her parent’s deaths. He was not arrogant or selfish or narcissistic. He did not flaunt his wealth, he just liked taking care of his friends.

Of course, considering how vocal Barton had been about his distrust of Tony lately, Tony placed them as a growing compulsion. Like with Sam remembering the good times with Riley every time he thought about the bad times, Barton would do something similar.

Every time he thought something negative about Tony, he would remember something that provided evidence to the contrary. Each time he would believe the bad thing less and less. He would also remember all the last reasons why not, plus a new one. They’d add up eventually until he was forced to admit he was wrong and those bad things aren’t true.

It would normally take a few weeks to have a noticeable effect, but considering how the twit had been going on lately, he felt it would take much less time. Thankfully the less he believed it, the less he would think it, so after a while, the difference should take longer.

And just because Tony is really petty, he brought Barton back down and implanted the knowledge that the reason he was being so mean to Tony was because Maximoff made him think those things. Her powers had gotten them all while they were nearby and she made them hate Tony and not trust him anymore.

He also found a good memory to use as the source of the trigger. There was a moment when they were alone on Sokovia where Maximoff could have gotten him so Tony twisted that memory just slightly and _boom_, all the hatred Barton had been feeling switched targets and all Tony had to do was sit back was watch as Barton stormed upstairs to where the rest of the team was watching a movie and he interrupted them with a furious rant.

It was like as soon as he’d calmed down and wasn’t angry anymore, suddenly he realised that he hadn’t been acting like himself and he was being way too cruel to Tony for no reason and it was all that witch’s fault! The other’s seemed horrified that they might have been doing the same. Tony grinned as they began to discuss their behaviour over the last three weeks and realised that they were in the wrong. They know Tony wasn’t to blame. It wasn’t his fault so why were they being so mean and cruel?

Tony laughed in delight as they all agreed grovelling was necessary.

The next week was filled with Natasha offering to take him out for Italian, her treat, she insisted. She knew he could afford it himself but how often does someone treat him. He pointed out her card was linked to his account but if she wanted to pretend then sure. But proper Italian! Not Olive Garden.

Then Sam spending more time with him talking about movies and music and getting to know him better. They found a few small areas where their interests crossed, but mostly they just worked on Sam’s wings together, as well as designing Redwing.

Barton practically fell over himself grovelling. He baked Tony a cake with was gross and they both spent half an hour eating it and seeing who could make the most disgusted face and last the longest without washing out their mouth (Barton lost on purpose but don’t tell him Tony knew) and offers to bring Tony next time he visited the family, or invite the family over to visit. Tony told him that wasn’t necessary. While he loved kids, he didn’t want to put Clint’s family in danger for a social call. He could see Clint filing away the information that Tony loved kids.

Rhodey came and pulled Tony out for Movie Night and if he happened to choose one of Tony’s favourite movies them that’s just ‘cus he wanted to watch it. And if he had more Rhodey time in the lab, working on projects together, all the better.

And Steve! Oh, Tony was having a great time with Steve. With each thing he told the man he liked, he almost went out of his way to provide it. They had a couple of talks about the differences between when Steve was younger and now. And Tony suggested Steve stop saying ‘My time’ and ‘the future’. Steve just shrugged and said he’d try.

While he was sure they would be alone for a while Tony brought Steve down and opened up some descriptions of different LGBT+ labels and told Steve that when he researched these in-depth he’d find this description on Bigender he will feel it resonate with him. He will feel like it describes him perfectly. It is absolutely okay to call his asshole his pussy. If he considered it his pussy then, of course, it was his pussy.

It was perfectly fine that he’d always been jealous off the girls in his class as they grew up and their chests grew into beautiful breasts, boobs, titties and his stayed flat and boring. He had nice breasts now. They were still a little smaller than he’d like but they weren’t flat and oh, he couldn’t wait to see what they’d look like in pretty bras and things!

And yes, he absolutely could wear makeup and jewellery and grow out his hair. Lots of men these days had long hair anyway, there was nothing wrong with it.

And if he wanted everyone to call him Stevie instead of Steve then that was fine too.

All of these feelings were completely normal. He’d felt this way his whole life. This was his natural state.

Tony spent nearly two hours reinforcing this absolute truth into Stevie. He was bigender. He was mostly a man, but he had a pussy, and breasts and wanted to wear makeup and jewellery and grow out his hair. He was a predominantly male bigender person and that was completely fine.

Tony sat on the couch and lay Stevie down with his head pillowed on Tony’s lap. He fondled Stevie’s dick through his pants for a moment, not enough to get him hard, but enough that he wasn’t completely soft. Then he woke Stevie up, running a hand through his hair.

Steve woke up and blushed at their position on the couch, blushing harder when he realised that he was aroused and almost half hard.

“Good afternoon, Sleepyhead.” Steve twisted his head up to look at Tony, sleepy-eyed and blushing cheeks. Thank god he was unable to notice Tony’s heated cheeks and straining erection. He’d already jerked off five times while programming Steve but he still reacted so strongly to seeing Stevie give himself over completely like that. Steve was never so compliant.

At least not yet.

.oOo.

Tony sat back on the coffee table in front of Steve and took the man’s hands into his own. This was now the fifth session, and Tony was ready to add the new commands to Steve’s mind. It took less than a minute to get Steve fully down into the trance so Tony could place the compulsions.

Today, Tony added a new command. “You find me a very attractive person, Stevie. I am very handsome and sexy. I am very attractive and you notice that. You know I am very attractive.”

“Yes. So attractive. My type.”

Tony’s eyebrow raised slightly. That made things easier.

“Am I your type Stevie?”

“Yes. My type.”

“What do you find attractive about me?”

“Dark brown eyes. So beautiful. Sparkle when you’re happy. Tan skin. Looks so good on you. Tan. Face is nice, pleasing. Angles and shapes. All so sexy. So handsome. Mouth. Nice shape. Your hair. My favourite shade of brown. So long now and curly. Want to run my hands through it. Your butt. Such a nice butt. Looks so good. Want to draw you. You are attractive.”

Tony nodded. His cock was now throbbing painfully but he had to keep still. If he came now, he’d be sat with an oversensitive cock trapped in a condom full of cooling come. He did not want that.

“Stevie, listen. I’m going to tell you something. Remember, I speak only the truth. You find me a very attractive person. You are attracted to me. Whenever you look at my butt for more than a passing glance you feel a spark of arousal. When you see me bite my lips you will feel a spark of arousal. When you see me run my hand through my hair you will feel a spark of arousal. When you see me in a tank top you will feel aroused. When you see me in a tank top and I am sweaty and flushed you will become hard.”

Tony interspaced the commands with Steve’s calming triggers, repeating that he was telling the truth.

He brought Steve up slightly and placed a strong compulsion. “Stevie. I’m going to tell you something great. I want you to consider it, alright Stevie?”

Steve nodded. “Something great…”

“You will have dreams about me in a tank top and jeans in the lab, flirting with you and you flirting back. In your dream, I will grab your hair and pull you down into a kiss and you will wake up with your cock hard.”

Steve moaned and shifted his hip forwards. His erection obvious in his slacks.

Tony grinned. “Good Boy, Stevie.” Dreams were the easy way to see how Steve would take to this. If his dreams followed Tony’s suggestions, then he was open to this. He brought Steve up a little more. “Hey Stevie. I have a suggestion for you. I need you to think about it and consider it.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. Think. Consider.”

Tony rubbed firmly at Steve’s hands, causing the man to moan again and buck his hips. “You’ve been in this century for a long time now but you’ve never explored the different styles of underwear available now. Here is what I suggest. You should go online, on the tablet in your room, and look at different kinds of men’s underwear. You should buy some different styles and try them, to see how they feel. To see if there is anything you like. You’ll still wear the ones you have now when we’re on a mission, but you want to try some different styles for everyday wear. Just because Captain America wears plain boring briefs doesn’t mean that Stevie Rogers has to too.”

Steve nodded and moaned as Tony dug his thumbs into a particularly sensitive part of his hand. His hips ground against the couch before thrusting upwards uselessly, desperate for some friction on his cock.

Tony brought Steve back down again and slid a box out from under the sofa, placing a pair of lace panties into Steve’s hands and moving to tease Steve’s cock through his slacks, feather-light touches enough to excite him more but not enough to allow him any relief. “Feel these? Feel how lovely the lace feels? Feel how aroused you are Stevie? Lace feels so good doesn’t it?” moan. “Imagine how they’d feel against your cock.” Louder moan. “Stand up. Take off your clothes and put these on Stevie.”

Steve moaned got up. He almost tore his clothes getting them off and pulled the panties up.

Tony laughed. “Put your cock inside them, Stevie. Silly boy.”

Steve keened but did as the was told, bucking his hips into his hand a few times as he tucked himself away. This design had extra room at the front compared to the ladies cut but Tony had this set made up special so there was even more room to accommodate Steve’s impressive cock. Tony’s mouth watered at the sight and he had to take a few minutes to get himself back under control.

Steve spent that time stroking himself through the lace with one hand while rubbing at his hips and bum with the other.

“See how good that feels Stevie? The lace feels so good doesn’t it?”

“Mmm Yes! So good! Tony! So Good!” Steve came violently in the panties, much to Tony’s delight. When he’d come down Tony got Steve to feel the back, where there was a hole in the fabric right over his hole.

“Look at that Stevie. Your pussy is so exposed. It’s so perfect. You can touch yourself without having to take your panties off. Imagine that Stevie. Lying in bed fucking your pussy with your hand, rubbing your cock with your other till you come inside your panties. How does that sound?”

Steve responded by coming a second time, his come leaking around the edges of the fabric.

“Alright, Stevie. Take them off and clean yourself up.” Once Steve was once again clean Tony handed him the next pair of panties. This one silk. “Put these on. Feel how sexy you are. These look so good on you.” He rubbed at Steve’s hands in a calming motion and repeated how calm and peaceful Steve was. Steve stood there in the silk panties, all arousal gone from his body, for now. “You feel sexy. You feel so sexy in these.”

Tony repeated the process with every pair of underwear he had in the box, specifically fitted to match Steve’s frame. Everything from panties, to stockings, garters, a corset and a bustier, a negligee, a nighty, matching pairs of bras and panties. Any different type of lingerie Tony wanted to see Steve in. Some of them didn’t suit him so Tony told him so, but most of it looked great.

He made sure Steve got aroused by lace and had at least two orgasms in each one. The silk and satin felt sexy and smooth but didn’t turn him on quite so much.

Tony had great plans for leather but that wouldn’t come for a while yet. Steve had a lot of training to do before then.

Finally, Tony had Steve get dressed again and sit back on the couch. He made sure Steve was hard and when he woke up and he would not notice the smell of sex in the room. He blushed heavily at realising how hard his cock was but Tony simply smiled gently and told him it was fine, these things happened sometimes, especially when you were relaxed.

Besides, he was half-hard when he’d woken up last time too.

Steve hurried off to his room where he then proceeded to get himself off five times in the shower. Tony loved the super serum sometimes.

Tony also had to deal with a ‘little’ problem before he could clean up and get back to work. It only took a few seconds for Friday to incinerate all of the contaminated fabrics. A few hours later he got a ping that Steve had turned on the tablet. Tony watched a tiny image of Steve’s screen as he browsed the website he’d clicked on, which was not a real page, but rather a page Tony had set up. Sure enough, Steve brought one of each type of underwear, even the sexy ladies’ underwear in his size.

And one special, specific piece that Tony himself had designed and fabricated just especially for Stevie.

Tony made sure that the ‘card payment’ went through, though it was only empty pages. And the delivery was set for a week, as some of them were special order. Tony put the command through to the bots at his other facility to pack Steve’s order and ship it to arrive on the correct date. He then began designing the next page he would need, which was sex toys. From the security footage of Steve’s bathroom, a system only accessible in Tony’s lab, on a live feed, Steve had taken to Tony’s fantasy with relish and had taken the barely used bottle of lube from the drawer and used practically half the bottle fucking his pussy continuously the entire time, not even slowing his hand after he came, just still pumping his fingers in and out and ramming into his prostate until he finally collapsed to the ground and sat there for ten minutes before pushing himself up and washing off, face bright red but not seeing anything unusual about his sudden desire to have something inside of him like that.

He’s always considered it his pussy so it makes sense that he’d want to touch it when he masturbated.

.oOo.

Tony spent the next week reinforcing everyone whenever they came down for ‘relaxation therapy’ He made sure they would all be willing at accept Stevie when he came out as well as fixing a few more problems between him and them. There were a surprising number of issues that were down to simple misunderstandings and as the air cleared and their relationships improved Tony felt happier and safer than he had in years.

Eventually, Steve’s parcel arrived, thankfully in a discreet box and Steve collected it himself from the postman to make sure it didn’t get screened by the post team and hurried back to his room. Tony watched on the security feed in his lab, the locks finally back under his full control and he leant back in his chair, leisurely stroking his cock as he watched Steve try on the different items.

He grinned as Steve pulled a pair of lace panties on, only for his knees to buckle as his cock rapidly swelled. Steve tipped his head back against the edge of his bed and frantically began humping his hand spread flat against his groin. It took only a few brief moments before he cried out in pleasure, his back arching as he shot wave after wave of come into his brand-new panties.

Whoops, maybe Tony had made that trigger a little too sensitive.

Steve lay there for a moment catching his breath before moaning again and grabbing at this cock around the lace, sliding the now soaked lace all over himself and worked himself up to another orgasm, not even noticing his other hand had gathered up some of his come and made it’s way between his legs until it pushed into his pussy and he cried out, bucking down into his hand as he began fucking his prostate and then bucking up into his other hand as it rubbed wet lace over his sensitive cock. Tony watched, coming once himself as Steve worked himself through one orgasm after another until his panties were dripping, his come leaking out the edges as well as through the fabric.

Steve finally pulled his hands away and lay there panting. “Oh… that was… wow… guess I like lace… Mmmmm!”

Tony blinked at the loud, unexpected moan and realised Steve was getting hard again.

Steve eventually managed to pull the panties off and clean himself up, as well as the sizable puddle on the floor.

Steve took a few minutes to refuel. Grabbing some energy bars and sports drinks from the little fridge in his room, before going back to the lingerie. Some of them he looked at himself, twisting this way and that before deciding it wasn’t really his thing. All of the lace was immediately shoved into the back of the drawer with a deep blush. Eventually, he came to Tony’s favourite piece.

Steve blushed heavily at the red and gold fabric in his hands and bit his lip as he slid it on. The cups across his breasts were designed to cup his boobs and pushed them up and further together while also providing extra padding, making his pretty little boobs look a lot bigger. There were straps across his belly that evolved into a garter belt across the smallest part of his waist, straps then carried on down making his hips look wider and dropping down to meet the red and gold stockings at his mid-thigh.

In between the two was a pair of red silk panties with gold lace frill that taunted Steve’s skin with its arousing deliciousness that was overshadowed by the calming silk. His cock was almost half hard but was confused whether it should be getting up or not. There were tiny blue gems along the gold silk, hidden in the pattern. There was also a collection of blue gems in between his breasts and it took Steve an embarrassingly long time to realise it was not just Iron Man coloured, it was fully Iron Man themed.

He slid on the red heels with their straps coming up to mid-calf and the little blue sole on the heel, and the red silk gloves that reached his upper arm, fit perfectly over the muscles there, the little blue details in the silk in the palm of his hand made him wonder for a moment how it would feel against his cock.

Steve looked at himself in the mirror and suddenly his chest felt tight. It was hard to breathe. His eyes welled with tears, his cock swelled in his panties and his knees gave out, dropping him onto the edge of his bed.

He looked himself over in the mirror, hands running over his whole body. “Oh god… I look so beautiful. I’m so beautiful.” He shakily stood up and ran his hands over his body again, moaning as he dipped a finger through the hole in the bottom of his panties to rub against his still slick and loose pussy, which was frantically clenching around nothing, desperate to have his fingers back inside but he didn’t want to spoil his lovely new gloves.

He sobbed heavily, tears running unchecked down his cheeks. God, he wasn’t supposed to feel like this. What kind of a man wore women’s Lingerie? What kind of man got hard just from feeling lace? What kind of man called his ass a pussy? Or his chest his breasts?

He let himself fall back on the bed. He was so confused. He knows it’s not right. He’d been trying to convince himself that all his life. Just stop being weird and be a man!

But then he remembered something SHIELD had told him when he’d first woken up… a bunch of letters he couldn’t remember but it was something to do with gay people and how there was more than one gender now?

He sat up and pulled his tablet out from his bedside drawer, ignoring the almost empty bottle of lube with an embarrassed flush. A quick search had him finding a site that explained all of it. Gender Wiki… that was promising.

As he browsed the pages and learned more about different sexualities and gender identities he finally clicked on the link to bigender.

> [ ** _Bigender_ ** ](https://gender.wikia.org/wiki/Bigender) _ is a gender identity which can be literally translated as 'two genders' or 'double gender'. Bigender people experience exactly two gender identities, either simultaneously or varying between the two. These two gender identities could be male and female, but could also include non-binary identities. For other identities for those who experience multiple genders, please see multigender._
> 
> _Bigender people may also identify as multigender, non-binary and/or transgender. If a bigender person feels that their identity changes over time or depending on circumstance, they may also identify as genderfluid, which describes any person whose gender identity varies over time._
> 
> _Bigender people can have any gender expression but many prefer to be seen as androgynous and/or change their presentation to be more masculine or feminine depending on their current identity. Bigender people may experience dysphoria in which they want their body to reflect traits from two distinct sexes, or experience dysphoria at some times but not others. However, not all bigender people experience dysphoria. Some bigender people may choose to transition so that their body more closely matches their gender identity, but not all do._
> 
> _Bigender people can be any sexuality, and should not be confused with bisexual._

Steve froze and read the short article several times before typing bigender into a search engine and reading the same description written in several different ways with more or less information that was on the first sight he read.

He felt tears running down his cheeks again and didn’t care in the slightest.

He wasn’t broken.

HE WASN’T BROKEN!!

This is who he is! He’s Bigender!!

Steve laughed desperately, cried for a while and laughed again. Every time he repeated it, he felt some part of him slot further into place. And suddenly it was like he was a little kid again and there was no difference between boys and girls and gender didn’t matter.

He wasn’t broken.

He sobbed desperately into his hands as pure relief at finally being whole again flooded his soul.

Steve finally managed to get enough control of himself to take off his new favourite outfit and fold it neatly. He decided to try on the rest later and dressed in normal clothes and shuffled off to the kitchen.

Tony sighed heavily and tucked himself away, well. He wasn’t expecting Steve to break down like that. Completely ruined the mood. But judging from the grin on the man’s face, the sparkle in his eye and the bounce in his step, he’d taken to the conditioning perfectly. Tony cleaned himself up from the come he’d spilt already, put a tank top on and grabbed up his empty coffee mugs. Time for a refill.

In the kitchen, the whole team was gathered, mostly just trying to figure out what they want to do today, but as soon as Steve had walked in, they immediately crowded around him asking why he’d been crying.

Tony walked in a few seconds later and Steve grinned. “Hey, Tony. Nice timing. I can tell everyone at once.”

“You alright Steve? Your eyes are all red and puffy.” Tony placed his dirty mugs in the sink and got a clean washcloth from the cupboard, soaking it in cold water.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Really good actually. That’s what I want to talk to you all about.”

Tony turned around and passed the cold wet cloth to Steve. “You’re not on drugs, are you? Is this you telling us that heroin works on you cus that would be bad.”

Steve laughed nervously and held the cloth over his eyes, cooling the heated skin. “No, no. No drugs. It’s just… ah… this is kind of embarrassing and personal, but… I’d realised I hadn’t really explored much of what this century can offer me… on a personal level. You know? Like food, great, movies, great, music, you guys sing a lot about butts now, what’s up with that? And take away and other stuff. I know about all that. But I hadn’t really explored…” he paused trying to find the right words.

“Personal freedoms?” Tony offered.

“Yes, thank you. Personal freedoms. So… I was looking at my underwear-”

“I’m out!” Clint called moving to get up from the table only to be smacked in the head by Natasha.

“Stop being a baby Clint. Everyone has underwear.” She turned back to Steve. “You were looking at all the different kinds we have available now right?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. And… I noticed that nowadays… it’s not completely off for a man… to… wear ladies’ undergarments.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. People are a lot more loose these days. You gonna tell us you got a pantie kink?”

Steve blushed. “No. Well… yes but no. No. I was… trying some stuff on and… I was thinking some things I’d been trying really hard not to think about pretty much my whole life.”

Tony could see how upset Steve was getting, so he gently rescued the poor washcloth from the man’s hands, capturing one them him one of his and rubbing his thumb across the back. Steve instantly began to relax and smiled gently at Tony.

“So… when I was in school, I used to look at all the girls and how their chests were getting bigger, some of them with pretty nice breasts and I kept wondering why mine wasn’t growing. I’d asked my mum and she just laughed and told me boys don’t have breasts.”

“Harsh. But true of the time.” Tony nodded and rubbed Steve’s hand again.

Steve took a deep breath and nodded, loosening further under Tony’s gentle touch. He was speaking almost entirely to Tony now, ignoring the rest of the team around them. “I also… I always called… my butthole… my pussy. I was really confused about it and I know I shouldn’t have thought of it like that but I did… and then I grew body hair, and facial hair and I hated every second of it.”

Tony gently soothed him. “There’s no ‘shouldn’t’ about it, Steve. You are who you are.”

Steve laughed wetly, “Yeah, I know that now. Anyway… I was looking up some stuff online about it. About people not being exactly what you’d expect for their gender and… I realised that I’m Bigender. I’m both a man and a woman at the same time. I prefer He/Him pronouns. I prefer the name Stevie rather than Steve. I have breasts, a cock and a pussy. I want to shave my arms and legs, wear make-up and jewellery and I want to grow my hair out.” He slowly got more confident as he finished listing these facts about himself.

By the time he’d finished speaking he was sat up straight, shoulders back proudly as he finally said out loud who he was.

Tony just grinned. “Sure thing, Stevie. Anything you need. We love you just the way you are. Right guys?” He looked over at the others and they were all nodding.

Sam was frowning deeply. “Yeah, man. No problem. It’s gonna take a bit of getting used to though, remembering your new name, but yeah. Kind of a surprise. You’ve never said anything before.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t think it was normal so I just…” he shrugged one shoulder, still keeping his hand in Tony’s, “Ignored it, I guess. If I pretend that I’m normal, maybe I’ll be normal.”

Rhodes grinned. “Normal is overrated. Welcome to the queerbrigade! I’m bisexual, Tony’s pansexual. You guys?” He looked at the other three.

Clint shrugged. “I’m demisexual.”

Natasha shrugged awkwardly. “Asexual.”

Sam shook his head. “Sorry man. In a normal straight dude.”

Tony grinned. “Pride is gonna be awesome this year. Please tell me we can all march together?” he gasped. “I can get us t-shirts with our flags on!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh, sure. Leave the straight dude out of it.”

Tony grinned. “Aw, you can still come with us. You’ll be our ally. Oh! Our designated CisHet!”

Rhodey grinned. “I love that one of the black guys is only Cisgender Heterosexual on a team that contains Captain America.”

Stevie grinned. “Hey, I’m all about freedom. And you know I hate bullies. That’s kind of my thing! I really don’t know why everyone keeps expecting me to be a racist homophobe. There were only two white Americans on the Howling Commandoes. The others were either foreign or black.”

Tony grinned. “Exactly. Oh, it’s going to be great. We get loads of calls for interviews that time of year. We should accept one and just go in flag-themed shirts. And then Sam in one with the ally symbol on it! It’s gonna be epic!” Tony hopped up out of his seat and rushed off to the lab to special order a bigender shirt in Stevie’s size. Low V-neck cut of course.

Tony grinned the entire time. He didn’t know if Stevie had become aroused while he was in the kitchen earlier. The man probably hadn’t even noticed he was wearing a tank top. No matter. He would be coming down later today for his appointment and Tony fully intended to make use of it.

He fired up the forge and got to work. By the time Stevie came down later Tony was flushed and sweating, he had grease smeared across his forehead and his right shoulder and was breathing heavily. He grinned up at Stevie. “Hey, Stevie! Sorry. Just getting some work done.” He pulled off his welding mask and ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip and then turning and bending over to pick the mask up from where he’d dropped it. When he stood back up Stevie was staring, wide-eyed with an impressive tent in his slacks.

He stuttered an apology and ran from the room. Tony grinned and sat at his desk, opening the live feed of Stevie’s bedroom. Sure enough, the man hurried in and slammed the door behind him and stood in shock for a moment, staring down at his rebellious dick which was happily standing up and doing its best to soak through his briefs. Stevie stood still for a few minutes with his eyes closed and slowly his erection faded. He then went to his bathroom and had what Tony can only assume is a cold shower.

Well, that was disappointing. Never mind. The next triggers will be put in place tonight and Stevie will be one step closer to being exactly where Tony wanted him.

Sure enough, Stevie was unable to stay away when he had an appointment and showed back up a little while later. Tony was now freshly showered and wearing a t-shirt now that he’d finished with all the hottest work.

“Hey Stevie. Forget you needed to handle something first?”

Stevie blushed slightly. “Er… yeah. Something like that.”

Tony smiled gently and gestured to the couch, signalling Friday to blackout and lockdown the workshop. When Stevie was sat comfortably on the couch, Tony tapped the speaker on the small table next to the couch. A deep, low thrumming sound began playing. He’d introduced the music a few days ago and sure enough, with the first swipe of his thumbs against Stevie’s hand, he slipped straight into a light trance, falling further with every pass until he was completely under and Tony could begin reinforcing all of his commands. It now took almost an hour to reinforce everything, but it was worth it. Soon he wouldn’t need to reinforce some of them, as they’d be so deeply ingrained in Stevie’s mind that they would become a natural part of his being.

Tony always told him the truth.

He trusted Tony.

He found Tony's hands on his own to be very relaxing and always relaxed when Tony stroked the back of his hand with his thumb.

He was Bigender.

He was Bisexual.

He was attracted to Tony.

He always wanted to take care of Tony.

Eventually Tony brought Stevie up enough that he could speak and asked the man one thing he didn’t like about Tony. This was quickly gotten rid of, just like the other problems. Tony's nicknames were affectionate, not insulting. He was not being mean or trying to bully or belittle Stevie. He always gave nicknames to the people he cared most about. Look at James Rhodes, now Rhodey, Honeybear, Platypus, Sourpatch and many others besides. Virginia Potts now only ever goes by Pepper, Tony's nickname becoming her new name.

Stevie loved it when Tony gave him a nickname. He got a little bit turned on whenever Tony called him Doll, Love, Sweetheart or anything on those lines. He loved it when Tony called him Capsicle. It was warm affection and light teasing. Tony just having fun. Stevie adored that nickname. Whenever Tony called him by it he felt warmth and affection swell in his chest and he felt happy.

Tony then brought Stevie up further and asked him about something that made him angry. He helped Stevie work through his issue with bullies. He hated bullies, but getting angry and starting a fight was not always the best way to deal with the issue. He helped guide Stevie through some other techniques he could use to deal with the problem and deal with his anger in the situation. Staying calm was the best thing. If he was calm then the bully would look worse to anyone watching when they got angry and started trying to argue.

Tony eventually brought Stevie up, allowing him to remember the last part of their conversation. He turned the music off and watched as the blond puddle of bliss on his couch slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. “Hey there Sleepyhead. Back with me?”

“Mhm.”

“How you feeling, Stevie? Better?”

“Yeah… m’good. Relaxed. Calm.”

Tony sat next to him on the couch and allowed the other to lean against him, resting a head on his shoulder, while he replied to some emails on his phone.

Eventually, Stevie woke up enough to gather the will to move and sat up straight, lifting his arms above his head in a lazy stretch. He always took so well to the relaxation of the trance that even after he woke up, it took him a long time to wake his body back up. He was just so warm and relaxed and he knew he was safe with Tony here and he enjoyed spending time with the manic engineer like this. His usually endless energy, quiet and still.

Tony turned back to him again. “Awake now Capsicle?” he watched in satisfaction as a grin spread across Stevie’s face.

“Yeah. Thanks for the help, Shellhead.”

Tony blinked once in shock at the nickname before grinning. “Shellhead huh? I like it.”

Stevie smiled back, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and bit his bottom lip, glancing to the side as if indecisive about something. He internally smirked at the sight of Stevie’s blush deepening. “I was wondering… if you wanted to go out sometime. You and me.”

Stevie tilted his head. “You mean… like dinner?”

Tony nodded and smiled hesitantly. “Yeah… like _dinner_ dinner.”

Stevie smiled back at Tony, his blush darkening. “Yeah… I’d like that.”

Tony grinned. “Great. Tonight? I don’t wanna seem too forward but if you give me too much time to think about it I’ll end up panicking about it and overthink everything and flying us off to Paris or something to eat in the most expensive and romantic restaurant I can find.”

Stevie laughed. “Yeah. Tonight works fine.”

Tony nodded, standing up. “Great. Meet me in the hanger at 7?”

“The hanger? I thought you just said you weren’t going to fly us to Paris?” Steve grinned teasingly up at him.

“Nah, we’re going to the tower. We can have a nice romantic meal there without worrying about paparazzi or photographers. We can relax and have fun. Just the two of us. And a two-minute flight there and the same back is better than a long drive, plus Friday can pilot the jet, so I don’t have to worry about how much I drink. Not that I plan to get drunk, but I can be over the legal limit and still be sober. You know, previous history with alcohol abuse and all.” Tony was quick to reassure Stevie about his drinking at the other’s concerned frown.

He’d work on their feelings about his drinking habits with the team next session.

He knew his drinking was bad before, after the invasion and then after SHIELD fell, but he was better now about it and was sure he wouldn’t fall back into old habits.

Once Stevie was mollified and had left, Tony began planning their date. Seven o’clock rolled around and Tony met up with Stevie in the hanger, eyes drinking in the sight of him in his gorgeous suit (Tony had told him to dress up nice and had gone with a suit himself too). Stevie blushed and they hade the short flight to the tower in sexually tense silence.

In the penthouse at Stark Tower, Friday greeted them like that hadn’t been in contact the entire time, but still. Her cheery “Welcome home, Boss” brought a smile to Tony's face.

Tony and Stevie sat at the table that had been placed in the sitting room just for this purpose and enjoyed a lovely meal, watching the lights of the city slowly get brighter as the sky darkened. Tony was half glad you couldn’t see stars here and half disappointed, as it would have made the mood more romantic.

During desert, Tony kept biting his lip and glancing shyly up at Stevie through his lashes. He felt his cock stirring as he watched Stevie’s pupils dilate slowly and a flush spread across his face.

Eventually, they had stood up from the table and were stood by the windows, looking out over the world when Tony's hand brushed Stevie’s. As they stood there chatting, Tony made sure his hand brushed Stevie’s several times, causing the man to calm slightly. Just enough that he wouldn’t feel nervous.

He was caught by surprise when Stevie pulled him close and kissed him, but returned the kiss enthusiastically. Yes. This was what he wanted.

Several hours later they were lying in Tony's bed. Tony was completely naked but Stevie had chosen to wear a pair of silk panties with a hole over his pussy, so Tony had taken great delight in fucking him with them still on. Stevie’s cock was currently just poking out the top of the waistband where Tony had pulled the tip out so when Stevie came, he didn’t fill his panties with his load.

Worked in his favour because now he could simply lie here with his cock still inside his lover’s tight hot pussy and cuddle instead of having to pull out so Stevie could take his panties off.

Tony ran his hand across Stevie’s pretty little breasts, lightly teasing the nipples and making it seem like an accident, what with him being plastered to Stevie’s massive back. He couldn’t see Stevie’s chest, so he didn’t know when he was grazing just close enough to the nipple to excite but far enough away that he technically speaking wasn’t touching them.

“Hey Stevie, have you ever given much thought to sex toys?”

Stevie huffed. “Seriously? I have your cock in my pussy and you’re asking me if I want to get a toy?”

Tony chuckled and kissed the sweaty shoulder next to his mouth. Too tired to put in the effort to move and find Stevie’s face. “I don’t just mean for sex. We have these things nowadays called plugs. They literally do what they sound like. You can cover one in lube, stretch out your pussy so it’s nice and loose and then put the plug in. Imagine if you’d been sat on one tonight? Spent the whole of dinner with your pussy stretched out and wet and knowing you were going to get something much bigger and better later on. And when we came to bed, I could have just slipped the plug out and if you’d used enough lube, I could have just pushed my cock straight into your pussy without having to spend so long stretching you out ready for me.”

Stevie’s pussy clamped tightly down on Tony's cock, his chest heaving and he bucked his hips a few times. “Oh… yeah. I want that…” He twisted his hips. “Tony please!”

Tony pulled out and rolled Stevie onto his back, sat between his legs and slipped back in. “Yeah? You like the sound of that?”

Stevie nodded. “Yeah. Sounds so good.” He bucked his hips again, fucking himself on Tony, who was holding still and just watching.

“Yeah? How about one that vibrates? You ever used a vibrator before?” Stevie shook his head. “Oh, you’re going to love it. They feel so great. Especially right here.” He bucked his hips sharply, hitting Stevie’s prostate dead on.

By the time they returned to the compound Tony was already composing an apology letter to the cleaners who had to wash his sheets, though Stevie had insisted on putting clean ones on the bed themselves. It was now very late and Tony was so tired. He could barely keep up with Stevie, wringing three orgasms out of him for each one of Tony's own. Damn super serum.

On the plus side, he gave Stevie a very sweet goodnight kiss, rubbing his thumbs across his hands the entire time so poor Stevie was putty in his hands, or against his lips as the case may be. He eventually backed away with a gentle smile and a goodnight, pushing Stevie into his room and closing the door before making his way to his own room.

On the whole, the evening went pretty well.

.oOo.

It had been a year since he’d started hypnotising his team and Tony honestly couldn’t be happier.

Clint had his own private quinjet so he lived with his family on their farm, more than happy to spend his time there, only coming to the compound twice a month for team training.

Sam had gotten his own apartment in the city and was working with Veterans with PTSD like he had in DC but this time he was studying to be a fully qualified therapist. He came to the team meetings at the compound every week.

Rhodey had his own floor in Tony's tower, which was back to being Stark Tower again, the avenger’s floors being mostly converted back to SI floors. He still worked mostly with the Air Force but planned to not sign a new contract when his current one ran out, getting an honourable discharge and moving on with his life. It was about time he had a life outside the military. He was working part-time at SI’s R&D working on planes and jets. He’d take a full-time job when he retired from the Air Force. He was interested in one of the women working security on his R&D floor.

She was a nice woman. Didn’t seem interested in Rhodey for his fame or money so Tony was willing to see how it played out.

Tony was back in the penthouse apartment and dating Pepper again. All her problems with him being Iron Man were long since forgotten now. She loved him and she loved Iron Man. And she _adored_ the MK 69. The crotch plate had been replaced with a 10-inch dildo that vibrated and alternated between being hot and cold as well as releasing periodic electrical shocks only strong enough to arouse, but not enough to cause her any harm. The hands, likewise vibrated, changed temperature and shocked her. But the best part was the faceplate, which opened to reveal a robotic tongue (coated in a silicone surface to match a human tongue) which moved around just like a real one, vibrated, changed temperature and shocked her.

And if for some strange reason, she could never get off on the suit no matter how desperate she was unless Tony ordered her to cum, that was just because the suit wasn’t as good as Tony's cock.

Natasha was also living in the penthouse with them, but only for a little bit longer. She was currently heavily pregnant with Tony and Pepper’s daughter. After the birth, she would stay at the tower, only long enough to provide them with milk to get them through the first two months and then she’d move back to the compound to continue her work with the Avenger’s support staff.

Tony's favourite part about his new life, however, was Stevie.

His beautiful bigender lover.

Stevie slipped so effortlessly into his new role Tony wondered how the blond hadn’t come across this lifestyle himself.

Every morning he would slip out of bed and go to the kitchen to start breakfast. Pepper would wake Tony with a nice slow blowjob. Tony would go to the kitchen while Pepper got ready for her day at the office and Tony would eat Breakfast with Stevie’s mouth warming his cock.

After a lingering goodbye kiss that made Pepper’s pussy leak around the red and gold silicone plug inside of her, she left for the office.

Tony would wait while Stevie did the dishes and then they’d go to the shower together. Stevie would wash Tony down, and if he was in the mood, Tony would fuck Stevie’s face in the shower. The first time he’d done that the bigender blond had gone limp in Tony's hands, groaning in ecstasy as Tony used his face. He’d come completely untouched.

Twice.

Tony hadn’t made that happen. That’s just how Stevie was.

After their shower, Tony would check Stevie’s vibrator and add more lube before going down to the lab. Stevie would change the sheets, put the dirty ones in to wash and do a couple of chores around the house. Different days had different chores. He’d make himself some food with the disgusting high-everything mix that Tony had developed for him so he only had to eat four meals a day. Then he’d make Tony lunch and bring it down, spending the whole afternoon warming Tony's cock.

Late afternoon Tony would pin Stevie to his desk and fuck his tight little pussy. Stevie loved to be used and dominated so much. Tony was honestly shocked each time he took control and Stevie went limp beneath him, completely submitting to his will. He hadn’t made that happen. He was so shocked every time he realised that Stevie was genuinely into BDSM.

After a good fuck, he’d put the vibrator back into Stevie’s pussy and send his beautiful, lingerie covered ass upstairs to get started on dinner, which he and Pepper ate with his cock in Stevie’s pussy and Stevie slowly pleasuring Pepper’s pussy around her plug.

Tony and Pepper would then go and have enthusiastic sex while Stevie ate his food and cleaned the kitchen.

Tony and Pepper would then spend their evening doing whatever they wanted, usually watching TV while Tony tinkered on a tablet. If Pepper had had a hard day at the office then Stevie would spend hours slowly eating her out and relaxing her as Tony let her cum over and over again until Stevie had to carry her to bed and give her a sponge bath.

Then Stevie would let Tony fuck him brutally, happily submitting every part of himself to the engineer.

And if the only time Stevie was ever dressed in normal clothes, clear-headed and didn’t have a straining erection, the worst case of blue balls ever and a thick vibrating toy in his pussy was when he was being Captain America, that was only because they both took their jobs very seriously.

And if Stevie was very lucky, at the end of the day, Tony might just let him cum.

Yes. Tony couldn’t be happier with his life. His team had put him in charge and ever since then, their missions had been huge successes. No civilian casualties. No property damaged that wasn’t Hydra’s. He’d long since tracked the Winter Soldier to Bucharest but since the old fossil just wanted to be left alone Tony was happy to leave him be.

They’d recently stopped Brock Rumlow from getting a hold of a biological weapon, having evacuated the nearby area as soon as the facility was breached and working with local law enforcement made sure Brock never made it out of the facility alive.

Tony was currently working with the UN on some documents called the Accords which outlined what they could and couldn’t do. Tony had no doubt that if he hadn’t made the team trust him then they’d likely have done their usual thing and thrown a tantrum about not being allowed to do what they wanted.

Tony was willing to let countries decline the Avenger’s access. Most of them had their own teams that could handle Hydra, and Tony handed over all the information he decrypted from their files over to the relevant countries anyway.

Tony fisted Stevie’s hair and Stevie groaned, his mouth watering more as he worked his head along Tony's cock, desperate for the taste of Tony's cum. It was the best thing he’d ever tasted after all.

Yes.

Oh, yes. Tony's life was perfect.

All thanks to a little bit of ‘Team Training’. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this work is unbeta'd all mistakes are my own.  
03/12/19 Finally got around to spellchecking this thing and fixing some grammar mistakes. Sorry.


End file.
